godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Titanollante/2 Godzilla Games Discovered! + Godzilla Generations Chibis
Greetings everyone! I come to tell you that 2 previously COMPLETELY unheard-of Godzilla games (in the English-speaking internet) have been discovered by me from browsing a Japanese video game website. The two games are Fierce Dragon Godzilla: Metropolis Destruction!! - AND - Godzilla (PC-9801). Both games are extremely mysterious and very little info is available on them, so little in fact that these games are not mentioned ANYWHERE in the English-speaking internet. So they're pretty lucky to have even been found by me, I was just about to close the tab before I realized these were on the page. They may have been undiscovered for years or even decades if I hadn't. Fierce Dragon Godzilla: Metropolis Destruction!! This one definitely is the more interesting one, though that may just be from its bizarre title and colorful graphics. It was actually the SECOND Godzilla game ever created (that we know of...), and was published by Bandai. I can't find any more info on this game than is in its article, but that's a TON more info than the other "discovered" Godzilla game. Godzilla for the NEC PC-9801 The simply-titled "Godzilla" is, from what I can gather, a strategic simulator, in the vein of Godzilla: Archipelago Shock and Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters. So right off the bat it looks really boring, even in the gameplay video I found of it: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22342088 However, it's the most mysterious of the 2, because I can find next to NO information on this game. Sure, for this one we actually have a video, but what does the video even tell us? Well, it tells us there's a ton of vehicles in the game... But wait! What does the Japanese in the screenshot I posted above say? ミステリアン。。。　MYSTERIAN!? There are Mysterians in the game?! And apparently there's a Showa Xilien UFO too! But that can't be all right? Urgh, info on this one is so non-existant, but it definitely has way more content than I have uncovered. That is why the page has the "UNDER CONSTRUCTION" template. GODZILLA GENERATIONS CHIBI GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE FOUND! Do any of you remember Lamango's blog post on this? You probably don't, but back when he made that blog, we knew absolutely nothing about this secretive mode in Godzilla Generations. Why is it so secret and hard to obtain info of? Because you need a special VMU and have an ACTUAL Dreamcast to play the mode. You can't play it on an emulator! If that weren't enough, the VMUs for this thing are even rarer than the game itself! The only person who had info on this mode, was, mysteriously, some guy from some forum, who had actual screenshots but didn't bother to release a video or a link or anything. So, pretty much no one in the English-speaking internet had info on this mode. ...until today! Today, my curiosity regarding these chibis was peaked, because I just happened to look at the Godzilla Generations page and did some edits to it. I did some looking around in Japanese Google, and I found a video of it! I uploaded the video here on YouTube so everyone can watch it: Basically, this game mode is nothing but mini Pokémon battles with Godzilla monsters who you raise as Tamagochi pets. So... mystery solved! For the most part. I still don't know how this game mode works, at all. So someone will eventually have to get the real deal and play through it. So yeah! That's it for today. It's been a pretty exciting day, what with 3 discoveries! Good night! Category:Blog posts